smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello (Earth-1)
Donatello is one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the The Avengers (Earth-1). The tallest and smartest of the Turtles, Donatello relies heavily on high-tech equipment and gear. His unmatched intelligence is a huge asset to his brothers, who rely on him for all of their technical needs. Sporting his purple bandanna, and a bo staff slung across his back, Donnie is brains and brawn, all in one package. Abilities Edit * Master Scientist: Donatello is extremely gifted in science and technology; his scientific knowledge is completely self taught. He is able to create technologically advanced computer networks and devices with limited resources. * Master Staffman: '''Donatello is a master of Bojutsu. He is able to take down multiple heavily armed Foot Ninja with his weapon. In the first film he uses a retractable bo staff. In the second film he uses a new upgraded retractable bo staff with stunners on each end of it. * '''Immense Speed: Enhanced by the mutagen and intense training in ninjutsu, Donatello's agility and dexterity is top notch, able to swing his Rod with enough speed and precision to block multiple bullets. He could freely leap and climb about the complex environment of New York City. * '''Armored Mutated Shell: '''Like his brothers, Donatello has had his shell mutated by the mutagen, gaining immense density and great size, able to deflect multiple bullets from machine guns. * '''Stealth: '''Thanks to his ninjutsu training, Donatello is able to hide in the shadows and move through them without being seen or detected. He was also able to take down several members of the Foot Clan in a subway station with his brothers while the lights were off. * '''IQ: '''Donatello possess a genius level IQ, between 150 to 190. * '''Driving: '''Donnie has been shown to be able to drive under extreme conditions. * '''Speed Talking: '''Donnie has been shown to be able to speak at a very fast speed, even when he is under a heavy amount of stress, such as when he had to stop the toxin from dispersing from the Sach's tower with a very little amount of time. * '''Folding up in shell: '''Like the rest of the turtles, he is able to fold up in his shell. * '''Indomitable will: '''Like the rest of his brothers, Donnie possess an indomitable will, being able to withstand being in the Ha-shi for a whole eleven hours, while standing on a spinning ping pong table, while hitting a ping pong ball back and forth with two ping pong paddles. * '''Computer hacking: '''Donnie possesses hacking skills, as he was able to single handedly hack April's laptop to send her a message along with an address. Equipment Edit * Glasses * Extendable Bō staff * Utility belt * Wrist-mounted holographic projector * Tech gear backpack ** Multi-frequency antenna ** Mobile med gear * Shoulder-mounted walkie talkie Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Mutants